Conquest of The Forbidden Rule
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He was Sesshomaru Tashio and he could have whatever he wanted and for now, he wanted her. A forbidden Queen he could never really have. But until he enters his mating bond he will conquer his desire of her. She would play his game, indulge in his lust until it is no longer a game. They made a mistake when they pulled her from his arms, but will he break rule and call it love?
1. Chapter 1

_I said you could have whatever you like._

One Sesshomaru Tashio, the man who had everything and could have everything wanted the one thing in the world that was supposed to be off-limits.

Her.

Not only was it forbidden because of who they were, but because he himself long ago vowed he would never fall into the tangled web his father had. It was a mess that left him dead. Even after he first met her and his inner beast growled at her arousing defiance, he told himself no. He had analyzed it for days. Why was his beast taken with this girl? She was small but indeed strong but her mouth. Of course, as soon as the thought popped into his head, the idea to put that mouth to work soon followed.

He didn't understand; why was he so attracted to her?

Was it because she challenged him? Faught him, was his negative? Or was it because of the way she looked at him? Every time the girl looked at him, he wanted to go to her; he wanted to see her pleased.

Of course, his closes friend, if you could call them, that told him it was because she was what he couldn't have.

Boys want what they cant have. That, of course, had been the way it had started for his father.

Inuyasha's mother was a Hime and forbade to most men.

Sesshomaru had more control, but then the young girl turned into an older teen, and the pull became stronger. He found himself near her more often because she was in training in their lands and at the mercy and watchful eye of his mother.

He wasn't sure if the girl was even aware of what he was doing. It started out with him just being around her during her day training; then, he started throwing demonic power her way, then he started scarring off boys trying to be men. Curiosity turned into tolerance, and then it turned into feelings, and he couldn't recall how or why or when.

He wasn't stupid; he knew what the humans were starting to call him, her guard dog, but in his eyes, he was much more; he was her mate. Of course, he never told her that, and she called it friendship.

Inuyasha called it weird but thought nothing of it; she had a weird habit of befriending all kinds of demons.

Sesshomaru was content for the most part, but he knew her training and his would one day see them part, as well as his ever-watchful mother.

It was that night at a party of the West when she leaned against him. He closed his eyes. She always did that. Would touch him without drawing attention, he wondered for a moment if she were testing him. Or if she knew his dark secret.

"I am going to miss you," She said over the loud music being played, in a whisper, but he heard her.

He looked down at her. "Then delay,"

She looked up at him; turning to face him, he put his arms around her waist.

"Would you miss me?" She then asked, and it was in her voice, she had to have known he wanted her in secret. That's why she moved the way she moved, gave him light touches unseen by others; she knew he was fighting it but that it was there.

"Indeed,"

He lowered his face and pushed her closer, all hell-bent on kissing her, but then she was torn away from his arms, and he came face to face with his mother's sister.

"Inconceivable!" She sneered, "This is forbidden; leave now!"

He did, and he sat in the dark for days trying to rid her from his mind, but it was no use. Even as he repeated that this was what lead to his father's demise, they should have never torn her out of his arms; it made his need and want of her triple.

Telling him he could not have her was one thing; taking her from his arms was a whole nother level.

He was Sesshomaru fucking Tashio, and he was well outside his mating bonds, and he, he could have whatever he liked.

And he liked Kagome.

No, he more than liked her. He needed her, wanted her, desired her, craved her. So he showed up late in the night, the night before she was meant to be off. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers before she could speak.

There was a spark, and they both inhaled, and then he slowly broke the kiss "Sesshomaru," She breathed.

"I can not promise you a happily ever after Miko, and I can not say what is to come of my duty, but I can offer you now,"

Her eyes and his met,

"Surely there are-

"I do not want others."

"You want what we can't have" He heard the sadness in her tone,

"I want you."

She touched his chest. "I want you to," She whispered, and he knew she felt the same, but she also understood. She looked down, and he knew she was thinking about it.

"We can have whatever we want now, Miko,"

He put a finger under her chin and made her look up. "It is better to love and lose than to never love at all. Is that not something I have heard from your mouth before? Do you not believe this?"

"Do you love me?" She asked,

"I am prepared to find out" His lips were close to hers,

She was scared, "You're ok with losing?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Kagome, say yes because this Sesshomaru can not wait another day."

She eyes his lips before sealing them with hers and whispering, "Hia."

Meanwhile, two powerful demonesses looked out into the night,

"Sister, do you know where he goes!" The woman sneers,

The moon's mother waved her hand in dismissal. "Do no fret sister, I will allow his fun, for now, if anything, it will destroy her in the end, and forces meant to keep them apart will prevail; they will not be in the end,"

The moon's mother looked at her sister. "Regardless of what he thinks, he can not have whatever he likes, not while I still breathe and rule,"

She looked out again. "He is no King, and she will never be Queen,"


	2. Whatever You Like

_-_  
_Stacks on deck, Patrone on ice, And we can pop bottles all night._  
_And baby, you could have whatever you like ..._

At first, they kept their public PDA to a bare minimum, and it was something she instigated. But he found the pull again. But he kept composed, especially during the day when his mother was entertaining guests from far and wide. But at night behind closed doors, his mouth was on hers, and she was always in his lap. But that started not being enough. He wanted others to know just who she belonged to. He wasn't blind to the eyes of human men on her. He knew though that her body, for now, belonged to him. But he did have his honor about him and spared no expense when it came to her.

During the long nights, they would often find themselves in places they should not be. Dark underground demonic places. The rule was that what happened down there stayed down there, but Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew his mother had spies everywhere, even down here.

Still, he waited till it got crowded before he pulled her to him. She landed on his leg, and she blushed. "Sesshomaru,"

He ignored her and ordered demon sake for him and fine wine for her. He kept the drinks flowing all night, and he watched as she danced with other women who thirsted for forbidden wine and was pleased every time she turned a man down who came asking for a dance.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you won't dance with me?" She teased,

"If that is what you like," He knew then he would do whatever she wanted.

"And what do you like?" She teased, but it backfired.

"You," He pulled her down into his lap, but this time, his hand went behind her head and kissed her in front of everyone. To hell with them, he didnt care. He wanted all the males to know who she belonged to. He wanted all the females to know who he belonged to. He wanted his aunt to know that for now, she did not rule over him. Let the little spies run and tell. One day he would deal with them.

She kissed him back.

The pull was too strong, and by the smell, it was pulling her to.

She moved in his lap, and before he knew it, she was straddling him in the crowded place, and his beast growled with pleasure and her boldness.

Her hands ended up on his face as their lips locked in a fierce battle.

It made her both angry and happy. "How can something so strong and feel so right be completely wrong?"

He didn't know. Why did she have to be a Miko?

"Sesshomaru,"

His eyes closed at her begging tone; her saying his name like that would be the death of him, and he wondered, was this what it was like for his father? He would have to ask Inuyasha's mother one day.

"If you keep saying my name like that woman, I will take you home and do more than just simply kiss you,"

She moaned and moved her hips in his lap, and he knew she felt his dying need.

"Then let's go home,"

"Miko," He warned,

She pouted and pulled on his clothing. "Take me home, Sesshomaru,"

She didn't have to beg; he would give her whatever she wanted, and right now, she wanted him, all of him. He could not deny her, and she knew what she was getting into.


	3. Late Night

_Late-night sex so wet so tight._

She was just as eager as he was. They were taking off each other's clothes as they entered their hidden lust cave. She was so small, so female, so human. But she was testing his control, and his control was pretty solid. He had never wanted a female so bad. Perhaps it was because she was prey. Perhaps it was because he could literally kill her that made it so erotic, so bad, so wrong, so forbidden.

"Kagome," He was trying not to rip her clothing apart, trying not to bend her over and thrust deep into her, showing her just how male he was.

"Dont stop," She breathed, "Sesshomaru,"

"You are breaking my control, woman,"

She yanked his belt. "I need you now,"

Her back was against the wall, and he slammed his hands against it on either side of her head, "Kagome." His eyes began to turn pink. "Be silent, woman."

She looked hurt,

"I have never been so hard in my life woman do not like at me like that,"

"Then, what is it?"

"Your virgin,"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Im not experienced,"

"Foolish girl as if that has anything to do with it,"

Suddenly she felt very aware of herself, and he saw the second-guessing and slight embarrassment, and he set to change that quick. He grabbed her hand and placed on his hardness. "You did this to me, woman."

Kagome blushed,

"I do not want to hurt you,"

"You won't,"

"I could; you must listen to me Miko, my need to dominate you is strong."

She bit her lip,

"We need a safety word because you are going to break my resolve, woman."

She nodded,

"Blood," He said,

"What?"

"If I get too rough, you must draw your blood."

Kagome placed her hands on his bare chest. "What if I draw your blood."

He groaned, and then she ran her nails down his chest and his grown turned into a growl "Kagome" It was then that he figures it out; she was trying to.

"If you are playing with fire, woman."

"Im not afraid of you."

She should be.

"Sesshomaru," She begged, and he snapped.

He spun her so fast she gasped. He pressed his hips into her butt and growled in her ear, "Im going to make you scream my name, Miko."

"Yes," She breathed,

He lowered and pulled down her black covering; he didnt even wait till there were all the way down. His mouth went straight for her heat, and that was a very bad mistake on his part.

She moaned, and arched and moaned some more "Sesshomaru" Till she could not take it anymore,

"Sesshomaru, please."

"Please what Miko"

"I need you," She whimpered,

And there it was, the pull. She was calling for him, needed him, and to him, she was his mate, and it was his duty to tend to her every need.

"I love you," She said,

His eyes rolled back, turned red, and then he did what any male would do when their mated call for their male.

He showed her how male he was.

He went her over and placed himself so very deep into her, and she did call out his name. She was so wet and so tight. He didnt think he would be able to pull out.

"Your body wants to me stay within you," He said as he trusted into her,

"Yes," She moaned, "Stay."

He threw his head back, "Kagome."

She took it like any true demoness. Even has his trust became fast and hard, even as his claws dug into her, even as his fangs grazed ger skin.

"Sesshomaru!"

How her tiny body kept up, he didnt know. "I feel like I am going to break you, woman."

"Break me if you have to but fill me."

"Damn"

She came at his words, and her body pulled on him. She moaned and pinched her own nipple, "Sesshomaru."

He closed his eyes, and he told himself just this once. He would get her the tea of black leaves later.

"Sesshomaru, mm."

He came at her words and filled her.

She whimpered when he pulled out,

"Lady down," He told her, and she walked two-step to the bed and laid down, then she looked at him.

"What is it? Why do you look at me so?"

She laid on her side and moved her leg up, showing off her sweet spot. He could see his cum, and it made him inhale.

She whimpered, and he knew what she wanted.

So he laid with her and trusted his cock back into her, and they stayed that way all night.

As morning came, he looked at her. She fit so perfectly against him. She was so perfect and tight and locked around him.

How could she be so forbidden when he was so sure she was made just for him.

He closed his eyes and accepted the fact that he loved her too.

* * *

JOIN ME ON FB- ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT

Like my content, consider feeding me Venmo Onlyaftermidnight

BUY MY Romantic Adult book at most Ebook outlets The Alpha of Dragons! $3.99


End file.
